hermioniecutting edge
by wavy avey
Summary: hermionies parents are fighting a lot. one night she hears something she shouldnt have. she cuts herself. will anyone notice before it is too late? read+review to find out
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hermionie-cutting edge Summary: Hermionies' parents are fighting a lot. One night she hears something she shouldn't have. She cuts herself. Will anyone notice before it is too late? R/R to find out! Hi people, this is my first fic so please be nice! The story is done in diary form, from Hermionies diary. Well here I go, wish me luck! ; p ========================= July 1st 2:00pm: I just got back from the train station. I miss school already. The car trip home was strange, my parents didn't talk or look at each other once. I wonder what's wrong?  
  
2:53pm: They are shouting at each other downstairs. Its actually the first time ive heard them shouting at each other. What are they even shouting about? Probably something stupid anyway. Ohh, I forgot I have a new potions' book. I'm off to do some reading.  
  
July 22nd 9:28pm: Do they ever arguing? I'm trying to read. SHUT UP! You think they would have a little more consideration for other people in this house than themselves!  
  
9:42pm: It's about time!  
  
10:00pm: Not again! How their voices are not hoarse by now is beyond me! I will have to go tell them to shut up because I want to sleep!  
  
10:15pm: Sometimes I surprise myself. I never knew I could shout that loud. I screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" so loud at them I thought all the glass would break. But it didn't.  
  
10:16pm: It did shut them up though.  
  
July 27th 12:30: I sent Harry a big box of sweets and a card for his birthday. Since he is never fed by his Aunt and Uncle. I thought sweets a good idea.  
  
3:00pm: I just got a letter from Ron asking me if I want to go to the burrow for the last 2 weeks of holidays. He said Harry would be going aswell.  
  
3:09pm: I suppose it will be fun, well more fun than listening to my parents fighting every 2 seconds! I wish I could spend more time with them, you know do family stuff. Something small, like go shopping as a family. As a happy family.  
  
June 12th 11:25pm: I was having a lovely dream about kissing Draco, only to be woken up by my parents arguing. AGAIN!  
  
11:31pm: Oh god, I can hear plates being smashed downstairs. I should go and stop it before anything bad happens.  
  
11:52pm: Why? Why did I have to hear that? Oh lord, here come the tears.  
  
Midnight: I got out of bed to stop anything bad happening. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard my name being mentioned. I was curious to see what they were shouting about me for. So I sat on the bottom step and listened. "Why did you even have her?!" "I thought she could save our marriage, I wanted a baby" "Yeh well I didn't, you knew how I felt about us having a child, you knew it would be too big a burden! But no, you had to go and have her!" "We both agreed to her, don't give me that shit! We agreed we would both try to love her!" "Well I have tried and I cant; I don't think you can either!" There was a long pause. I crept back up to the top of the stairs. I feel numb. The words only hit me when I was back in bed.  
  
They don't love me? My own parents. Don't love me. I wasn't wanted. They tried to love me? How could they say that? I feel sick. Toilet  
  
12:15: I'm still in the toilet, heaving my guts up. Tears still streaming down my face. They have stopped shouting. I HATE THEM. I LOVE THEM. How could they?! All those times, those times on holiday. The fun we had together. I thought; I thought they loved me. I'm so angry at them. No. I'm angry at myself. I was blind not to see it. Its my fault.  
  
12:17 Sharp. I need something sharp. Well there it is, please R/R! I'm currently writing the next chapter. All I will say is Hermionie is found out.... by someone unlikely. 


	2. the burrow

Heh people, thanx for the reviews, not sure what happened with the 1st chapter, when I uploaded it went all weird. What in the name of god is beta reader? Anyways this chapter has a bit of humor, I thought it would lighten the mood a bit. So here it is! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the characters *sobs*.  
  
JUNE 12TH 12:19PM:  
  
I found a razor blade. I'm not going to cut too deep, just enough for me to feel better.  
  
12:22:  
  
Ohshit, aww, the release. I cut a long line down my arm, just enough. Oww, it stings, for some reason my arm feels hot? Oh god those words, why? My own parents hate me!  
  
12:25:  
  
I'm feeling rather light headed.  
  
1:52:  
  
ohshitohshit. There is blood all over the tiles and the mat. I must have drifted off. Shit, I need to clean up.  
  
2:15:  
  
I managed to clean up. I put the razor blade into my Hogwarts trunk, you know, if I need it again. I need to sleep.  
  
June 13th midday:  
  
Just woke up. I had horrible dreams about what they said last night. Oww, my arm really stings. So what? I deserve the pain. I need to go for a walk, I can't be near them right now.  
  
1:00pm:  
  
Why did I do that to myself? Ahh, I remember the feeling when I did. Release. It made me feel better, better about everything.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
August 16th 10:00am:  
  
I just got a letter from Ron, He said his dad would come and collect me around midday, by means of floo. Yes, I know I haven't written in a while, I think I didn't want to face up to it again, what my paren- no, I can't call them that anymore. What "they" said, I can't think about it. I did it a few more times. It really does ease my pain. I know it doesn't make sense, to ease my emotional pain only to be put upon by physical pain. But the physical pain is nothing compared to what I'm feeling inside. I never thought I would write this much less say it, but I really hate myself sometimes. The arguments between "them" haven't stopped. The two of them have hardly said more than 10 words to me at anyone time. But, what do I care? I should start packing my trunk.  
  
12:30:  
  
I'm at the burrow. Ron's dad came and collected me. As we were about to leave "they" started shouting at each other in the next room. Mr. Weasley looked horrified. I pulled a fake smile and said "probably something stupid". I shouted bye but I doubt them heard me. So here I am, I was greeted by a warm welcome, I actually smiled, properly, for the first time in ages. I felt happy for a brief number of seconds, only to feel pain when Ginny grabbed my arm and brought me to her room. I winced at the pain, but no one noticed.  
  
12:46:  
  
Harry's here. It really is good to see him. The first thing he said to me was; "Wow, Hermione, you look....different" "How do you mean?" "Older and more....... Womanly: I couldn't help but blush. I have been debating whether or not I should tell them, but it is best not to burden them with my problems, I can handle it by myself  
  
2:00pm  
  
After lunch Ginny and I talked. She kept asking how the summer was, I faked a smile and said "fine". I quickly got off the subject and asked if she heard the comment Harry made earlier. She smirked and said "yeah" "What did he mean?" "Well you are a bit curvier" "Ohh" There was a bit of a pause. I felt really dopey I didn't know what he meant by "womanly"  
  
"So have you?" "Have I what?" "You know!" "No I don't" "Got it yet?" "Got what yet?"- I was beginning to loose my patience "You know, got the painters in yet?" "The painters?" "Your monthly friend!" "Who?" I could tell Ginny was about to loose her patience. "What in the name of god are you talking abou-" -"YOUR PERIOD!!!, honestly Hermione, you can be so thick sometimes" "Oh right, sorry" "So have you?" "Yeah, a while back" "Why didn't you tell me?" "Didn't think it was important" "Ohh" "So have you?' "Yeah, last week"-Ginny blushed "So you told your mum?" "No" "Okay, think you should" "Suppose so" "Yep" Ginny left the room looking a bit flustered. Alone, at last.  
  
Hermione walked over to her trunk and took out her razor blade, feeling particularly upset she didn't have a mother to turn to. Well there it is. Hoped you liked my girlie humor near the end! You'll have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter! Review to find out! Be nice! 


End file.
